SacrificesLJ
by Ashley Potter Laurali Potter
Summary: Lily Evans, a shy girl with no friends meets James Potter,the most popular guy in school.Is it love at first site or not?and what will happen if one of them will do just anything to get rid of their miserable life?
1. The Train Trip

Sacrifices ~ L+J Chapter 1 ~ The Train Trip  
  
//FLASHBACK//  
Lily Evans walked onto the Hogwarts Express. She had frizzy Red hair, Tortoise shell glasses, and braces. Her most magnificent feature she thought was her eyes. They were emerald green. All though many people especially her family said she was beautiful she didn't believe it she. She wished that there was some way she could be as beautiful the other girls she sees every day. Her older sister Petunia was always picking on her because of the way she looks and because she was their mothers' favorite . Lily found it to be a competition between her and her sister. Petunia wanted her mother to love her as much as she loved Lily.  
Lily got a compartment to herself and pulled out a book. She sat reading it and didn't notice that four people just entered her compartment.  
"Hi, may we sit here?"asked a boy with sandy brown hair .Lily nodded.  
"By the way I'm Remus Lupin, this is Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew ," Remus said. Sirius was tall and skinny he had shaggy black hair and amber colored eyes. James was also tall and skinny he had scruffy black hair and brilliant blue eyes, Peter on the other hand was the opposite of them. Peter was short and stocky he had blondish- brown hair and gray eyes.  
"What's your name?"asked Remus  
"Lily Evans, "she said  
"Well we should be going were meeting some friends at the other end of the train, "James said they got up and left.  
//END OF FLASHBACK//  
That was the first time Lily ever saw them. She was now in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She was Head Girl and Head Boy was James Potter. Lily sat in that same compartment just staring out the window. She had no friends people pretended to be her friend so she would give them the answers to a test but Lily knew better than to tell them. When they arrived at Hogwarts Lily grabbed her owl Snowy and walked out of the compartment. he walked into the feast after she dropped Snowy off with the other animals in the hall .After the new first years had been sorted into the houses Dumbledore stood up  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts I'd like to introduce you to your new Head Boy and Girl , Lily Evans and James Potter" they stood up.Dumbledore continued with his speech  
"Hey Lil"someone said from behind her she turnt around  
"Im James Potter the Head Boy ya know."he said  
"Yeah I know,"Lily replied  
"So have we met before?"James asked  
"Yea remember the first time we were ever on the train? You and your friends came into my compartment,"she said  
"Oh wow it's been awhile than how come I never see you in the common room?"he asked.  
"I spend most of my time in the library, " she replied.  
"oh well see ya than,"he said.  
"yeah see ya,"she sighed. He got up and walked away. She watched him go and continued eating. 


	2. JAMES YOU JERK!

Chapter 2~ JAMES YOU JERK!!!  
  
Lily and James walked into the Head Boy and Head Girl common room. "This is so cool!" James said "yeah." Some one knocked on the door James walked over to it "What's the password?"James said "James!"came a girls voice. he opened the door and in walked two very pretty girls. One girl had long blonde hair down two her waist she had ice blue eyes and was tall and Lily could tell that she was a Quidditch player.The other girl also had blonde hair but it was shorter it was to her shouldersshe had gray eyes changed to green when she put her green sweatshirt. "So James are you actually gonna prank Snapey?"asked the girl with long hair "you know it Ashley!"James replied "James! You haven't introduced us to your friend yet!"said the other girl "oh right! Ashley Christine this is Lily Evans Lily this is Ashley Lovegood and Christine Templeton ." "Hi"Lily said "well I'm gonna let you three to get to know each other."James said walking out of the room "So do you know all of the Mauraders or just James?"asked Ashley "The Mauraders?"Lily said questionally "yeah its what James and his croonys call themselves you know James Potter ,Remus Lupin ,Sirius Black ,and Peter Pettigrew."Christine replied "oh well are you dating any of them?"Lily asked "Yeah im dating Sirius Black and Christine is dating Remus Lupin"Ashley replied "oh well how long have you known them?" "Since the first year I met Peter and Remus but im next door neighboors with James and Sirius."Ashley said "I've known them for a while not sure how long though" Christine "Oh we have to go!"Christine said "Bye!"they called walking out "Bye"replied Lily James walked in the room 5 minutes later he walked over behind Lily who was reading a book. He put his arms around her Lily enjoyed it for about a second than turned around "JAMES YOU JERK!"she yelled "What what did I do?" James said "Get-your-hands-off-me-right-now!" she said through gritted teeth "okay okay!"James said "anyway I just wanted to ask your opinion on an idea I have"he said "what?"she said "having a Christmas Ball. You know since its two weeks before Christmas we can have the dance on Christmas Eve."he said "well I do like the idea"she said James smiled "alright! we'll go to Professor Dumbledore tomorrow morning before breakfast." 


	3. Friends?

Chapter 3 ~ Friends?  
  
Lily walked down to the Great Hall the next morning to get James.  
"Lil! Lily! Over here !"someone called she turnt around  
"Oh there you are James! Come on! We have toy go talk to Professor Dumbledore!"she said James got up from the table and headed with Lily over to the Teachers Table  
"Professor Dumbledore sir we have something to ask you"Lily began  
"All right," he said "what is it?"  
"We were wondering if there is anyway we could have a Christmas Ball?"James asked hopefully  
"Why thats an excellent idea! For all years! Everyone can go to Hogsmeade to get an outfit and they don't have to be dress robes either! What an excellent idea!" he replied Lily and James sat down at the table. Five minuites later Professor Dumbledore stood up  
"Attention Attention please!"he said "I have a very important announcement that will effect each and everyone of you. The Head Girl and Boy have brought to my attention that you all would like a Christmas Ball so we will have one on Christmas eve. 1st through 7th years will be allowed into Hogsmeade this afternoon which means all classes are cancelled due to the fact that the girls will need dresses and the boys will need tuxedos. So have a wonderful time!"He sat down and everyone began chatting happily.  
"I can't wait until the ball!"Ashley said  
"Yeah, it's less than two weeks away!"Christine agreed  
"I'm going to check out Madame Milliano's Dress Shop!"Ashley said she looked over and saw something that interested her she whispered something into Christine's ear  
"We'll be right back all right?"they said to the guys  
"Yeah"  
"Uh hu"  
"Sure" were the replies they got the girls walked over to where Lily was sitting  
"Hi Lil!"said Ashley  
"Hi Lily!"followed Christine  
"Oh um hi"said Lily  
"So are you excited about the ball?"they asked her  
"Yeah I guess"she replied  
"So are we thanks for asking Professor Dumbledore we asked James about it and he said he'd talk to you and I guess he did!"said Christine  
"Oh that was your idea? It was an excellent one!"Lily replied  
"So Lil are you planning on asking anyone?"Christine asked  
"Well I was but im not sure"she said  
"Oh well who is it? Is it James?"asked Ashley  
"H-how did you know?"she asked  
"Oh come one James is irristable we have all had at least one crush on him!"Christine said  
"Stine are you thinking what im thinking?"asked Ashley  
"Oh yeah Shleya of course!"Christine replied  
"What?" Lily asked  
"You'll see"they replied and they whisked her away and up to the girls dorm they looked through her closet and weren't to surprised to only find knee-length skirts and collared shirts for even day where!  
"How about looking through my closet?",asked Christine Lily agreed and they found a mini skirt and a white peasant top. Next Christine sat her down in a chair they conjured and Ashley began doing her makeup plucking her eyebrows putting on eyeshadow, lip gloss ,blush the whole nine yards! After that Christine ran and got the Marauders  
"What now Christine?"asked James  
"you'll see"is all she said  
"My I introduce the New Lily Evans."she said Ashley walked down stairs first  
"My latest creation!" she said Lily walked down stairs looking stunning James stared at her his eyes wide and jaw hanging open 'She looks amazing ! ' he thought  
"Well what do you think?"Ashley asked  
"Who!"Sirius and Remus said. Lily had perfectly straight hair and contact lenses. Wearing a simple white peasant top and a green skirt to match her eyes. She looked completely different. For the first time ever Lily really thought she had found true friends all she could do was smile. They headed off to Hogsmeade. 


End file.
